Ed and Winry-Home is Where the Heart is
by Natalie122333
Summary: Ed returns home from the West and wants to propose to Winry the right way.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Ed returns from the West and it is in his point of view. Thank you for reading!

Ed and Winry-Home is Where the Heart is

I step off the train and look for Winry. I see her staring at me a few feet away. I grin and open up my arms wide for her, thinking she'll definitely want to be all mushy with me, but I do want to hold her in my arms again. She smiles "Ed" she simply calls my name out, loudly. She runs the short distance to me. Once she is in my arms I chuckle softly and pick her up like she weighs nothing and spin her around in a circle. I put her down and she grabs onto my waist. I put my arms around her shoulders and rest my chin on her head. I breathe in her scent and think about how I really missed her, this, what we are now.

After about a minute or so she lets go of me. I pick up my suitcase which is on the ground. We begin to walk side by side towards home. Once we have left the train station, Winry says: "I really did miss you, Ed." "I know and I missed you too." I say, sincerely. We walk a little bit longer then Winry reaches for my hand, she takes it holds it. I glance at her, nervously, but she is looking ahead. I tell myself to stay calm instead of reciting the periodic table in my head. I squeeze her hand and then lace my fingers through hers. We walk and when we are almost to the house, I ask Winry if she told Granny about what we promised each other at the train station. "I wanted us to tell her together." She replies. I just nod at her. I think about the ring I bought her that is now inside my coat pocket.

We get inside the house and I tell Winry that I want to go have a nap. "Fine I'll see you later." She says. She heads towards her bedroom and I go to the room that I've claimed as my own. I put my suitcase down on the floor and slip my hand in my coat pocket and remove the ring box. I take my coat off and set it on the back of a chair. I smile to myself, thinking about how Winry will react when I propose to her the right way. I walk down the hall to her bedroom. The door is closed, so I knock. Winry opens the door, she sees me and says: "Oh, Ed I thought you were going to take a nap." "Well I wanted to talk to you first." I tell her. "Okay, come in." She says and steps aside. I step in the room and she closes the door behind us. "Um." I say. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. "Spit it out, Ed. I haven't seen you in months and you don't want to talk to me?" Winry says. "N…No it's not that at all." I say feeling nervous. "Good." She says. I… did miss talking to you…" She adds. I look straight at her. "I missed you too, Win and that's why I have to do this now." I reply. "What?" She asks. "Okay um… well at the train station before I left we p…promised to give our lives to each other… right? and you could see that as a marriage proposal…" She interrupts "Yeah… so you do still want to marry right… I know I haven't told Granny yet but she'll want to know you're serious." Winry is blushing, I notice and it makes me do the same. "I know that's why I uh… got you this." I slip my hand from behind my back, but keep the ring box hidden in my fist. I sigh and lower myself on my automail knee. I hear Winry gasp. I open my fist and then the ring box, thinking about how Al and I went to Central together, how he helped me pick this specific ring. "I thought I ought to do this the right way… will you marry me, Winry?" I kind of shouted that like the way I did at the train station. I look up at her, the hint of a smile on my face. She is blushing again. "Oh Ed you… of course I will." She quickly gets down to my level and hugs me tightly. I return the hug and then I feel her shacking. I hold her tighter and adjust myself so that both of my legs are on the floor. "Win? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, worried I screwed up somehow. "No, you dummy I'm just really happy." She says with her face in my shoulder. "Good, I am too." I tell her.

After a few seconds Winry pulls away from me. She smiles a little shyly at me. I can't help but grin back. She blushes deeply and leans in until her lips gently touch mine. I am surprised. We don't have much experience with this. But I just close my eyes and follow Winry's lead, moving my lips against hers. Winry and I pull away at the same time. She looks straight into my eyes and says: "I… I love you Edward." I gulp. Time to say it back I think… you know how you feel about her. "Winry… I love you too." She smiles at me. I stand up and offer a hand to her. She takes it and once she's standing she gives me another quick hug. "We should go tell Granny now." She says. "Uh, okay." I reply. She holds out her hand and I almost take it when I remember the ring. I take it out of the box. Winry smiles softly and holds out her left hand, she moves the finger that it goes on. I gently slip it on and then take her hand in mine and lead her out of the room.

We find Granny in the basement working on some automail. "Granny, Ed and I want to tell you something." I let go of her hand and look at her, she nods. She wants me to say it. Granny faces us. "I asked Winry to marry me and she said yes." Well it's about time, Pipsqueak." She says. I grunt and say: "Pipsqueak? I'm taller than you and Winry now!" She laughs "I'm only teasing, Ed. You really have grown up in the last couple of years." Winry looks over at me and smiles, which I return. Winry walks over to Granny and hugs her. "Congratulations, you two." Granny says. She takes Winry's hand and looks at the ring. "You got her a nice rock too, I'm impressed." I chuckle. "Yeah well Al actually helped me pick it out." "Oh remind me to thank him." Winry says then she giggles. I walk over to them and put my arm around Winry and she rests her head against me like its natural. I don't think I've been this happy since I brought Al home in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up to find that I slept in later then I usually do. I stretch and then quickly get dressed. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and find Winry at the table with papers set out in front of her. "Hey Winry, what are you doing?" I ask curiously. "Oh hey Ed, I'm starting to plan our wedding… already." She giggles, sounding a bit nervous. "Really?" I ask "How soon do you want to get married?" She looks and me and says: "Uh… well as soon as possible." Then she quickly looks away. "Okay, but why?" I respond. "I just figure the sooner the better… ad because I think I've… we have waited long enough to be together." She replies. "Oh…uh yeah you're right." I say while feeling my face turn red. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I think about how lucky I am to have her here with me.

"So uh can I help in any way?" I ask her. "Hmm… you can start inviting the guests… although I don't know the date yet. You can tell Al and May right?" I nod, "Oh yeah Al will probably want to know if you liked the ring." Winry smiles again. "I love it." I smile back at her and then leave the kitchen. I go to the telephone and dial Al's number. He picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hey Al." "Brother! What a surprise. How are you?" "I'm good, Al… uh I gave Winry the ring." "Oh yeah and she liked it right?" "Yeah she did." I smile to myself. "That's great, Brother." Al says. "Yeah so… Win is planning the wedding already and of course she wants May to come. "Oh yeah May actually been asking me if we can come and visit you guys." "Okay I'll let you know when Winry sets the date." "Alright. Bye, Brother." "Bye."

I go back to Winry in the kitchen. She smiles and says: "Come over here." Without asking any questions, I go to her. She smiles again and then tugs on my shirt and pulls me down until my face is level with hers. I feel my face turn red again. Then she gives me a quick kiss. After she pulls away and lets go of my shirt, I stand up straight. She turns around and picks up a piece of paper that she has written on. "On the guest list I have all our friends from Resembool, May and Al of course and Ling and Lan Fan." She says. I grunt, "Don't invite Ling he'll just all our food!" I tell her. "Ed, they're our friends. I think they'll want to see our wedding." She replies. "Oh and we should also invite Colonel Mustang and Miss Riza." She adds. "What? The Colonel would just be a pain in my ass." I reply. "Come on Ed, don't you think he'll be happy for you?" "I guess" I mutter. I look at Winry and she that she is looking down at the floor. "Win, you okay?" I ask. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hmm… oh it's just… it's nothing." She tells me. "Come on you can tell me." I say. She looks up: "My parents…w…would have loved to see our wedding." I look at her eyes and notice she's started to cry. My hand goes to her back and I gently pull her into my chest. Her arms go around me and my other arm goes around her. She pulls her head away from my chest and looks up at me. "Your parents would have been happy too." She whispers, and I nod in agreement. I let my arms fall away from her. "Thank you, Ed." I give her a small smile.

Later that evening, as I'm heading into my bedroom, Winry comes up the stairs. "Are you going to bed?" She asks. "Yeah." I reply. She walks up to me. "Good night." I nod, "You too." She looks at me straight in the eyes and I do the same. She leans in closer the same time I do. Our lips meet. Her lips are soft and she's pressing down on mine gently, but firmly at the same time. I respond by moving my lips against hers. I don't really know what I'm doing but I want to please Winry. I feel my heart beat fast. She always has me feeling this way. After another second we break apart. Winry's face is red but she's smiling. "See you tomorrow… I love you." She says and then turns around and starts to walk away. "Wait." I call after her. I reach for her hand and grab it. She comes close to me again and looks at me expectantly. "Uh…" I say and then lift her hand and put it on my chest, over my heart. "Ed what…are you okay?" she asks. I grunt, "It's just that I wanted to uh… show you how my h…heart races whenever we do that." I say and fell myself blush deeply. She looks at our hands and smiles. "You do the same to me, Ed." After a second, she pulls her hand away. "Good night sweet dreams, Ed." She turns away and starts walking back downstairs. "L…Love you too." I mutter." Winry stops, turns around and gives me a smile that makes me love her even more. She turns back around and continues walking. I turn around, smile to myself and walk into my room.


End file.
